Durmiendo
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Historia angst, muerte de personaje principal EnAtsu


Quiero aclarar, si no son de leer historias en donde un personaje muere, por favor no lean este fic, uno de los personajes protagonistas va a morir.

Si les gusta ocasionarse los feels al punto máximo, "come here and be my guest".

* * *

 **Durmiendo**

Es un día normal, los chicos se encuentran en la secundaria Binan, en el caso de En y Atsushi en el salón del club.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay problema? – Atsushi pregunta una vez más, pese a que En se ha ofrecido de manera voluntaria, para el peliazul es bastante extraño que este quiera hacer ayudar.

-Totalmente, además tú no podías cumplir con el trabajo de ninguna manera, será mejor que te recuperes – En replica.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Da igual, estaremos trabajando en el sótano de la secundaria, no creo que tardemos demasiado.

-De acuerdo, pero si algo pasa, llámame – Atsushi dice y trata de enfocarse nuevamente en su libro.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, el presidente y yo estamos en mejores términos ahora, no es como que vayamos a discutir en el primer instante que estemos fuera de tu alcance.

-¿Lo prometes? – cuestiona el chico de los lentes.

-Prometido, ahora quédate aquí, de tener problemas de enviaré un mensaje, pero créeme que regresaré antes de lo que imaginas.

-De acuerdo, te lo encargo, En.

Tras esa última frase En sale del salón del club de la defensa y se dirige a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Siendo honestos, ese tipo de interacción entre el Club de la Defensa y el Consejo Estudiantil, no era algo muy común, pero se habían hecho más frecuentes después que aquellos acontecimientos finalizaron y aún menos común era ver a En queriendo colaborar con ellos. Sin embargo, Atsushi tenía claro que ese mal presentimiento que tiene en este momento no se debe a eso, no puede poner una palabra definida a esa sensación y por ahora lo único que puede hacer es mantenerse entretenido con su libro.

Por otro lado, En avanza a paso lento, si debía ser totalmente sincero, no tenía muchas ganas de ayudar a llevar cajas llenas de papeles viejos desde el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil hasta el sótano. Sencillamente, eso era demasiado trabajo, pero no podía permitir que Atsushi, quien se recuperaba de un resfriado, le ayudara al presidente. En tiene por seguro que al presidente no le agradará mucho la idea de verle a él en lugar del chico de lentes, pero espera que la racha de "buena" comunicación que han tenido últimamente le ayude en este día. Toma un ligero respiro y suspira, sin más rodeos toca la puerta y escucha la voz de Kinshiro desde el otro lado que le indica pasar.

\- Buenos días, presidente, vengo a sustituir a Atsushi – En saluda sin tapujos, es mejor ser rápido e indoloro en estos casos y por la cara que ha hecho Kinshiro sabe que será una larga mañana.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Atsushi? – pregunta el joven poniendo unos cuantos papeles en una de las cajas que tendrían que llevar al sótano.

-Aún se recupera de su resfriado, dice estar bien, pero prefiero que descanse – Yufuin responde, en una acción mecánica por lo incómodo de la situación se rasca un poco la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Entiendo – responde de forma monótona el presidente y sella la caja – Son tres cajas en total, podemos llevar dos y luego yo llevaré la última para que te puedas retirar antes.

En un poco cansado de la conducta del presidente cada vez que se quedaban solos, tomó dos de las cajas, trató de disimular la sorpresa al ver que eran tan pesadas y simplemente pensó que hacía eso por Atsushi. Después de todo, le había prometido al chico de lentes hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con Kinshiro y sabía que es tarea no sería fácil.

-Es mejor terminar el trabajo tan pronto como podamos, llevaré dos cajas así no tendrás que hacer dos viajes – En indica.

-¿Acaso eso no es demasiado trabajo para ti? – un ligero tono de sarcasmo se hizo presente en la forma en que Kinshiro expresó esa pregunta, pero Yufuin simplemente decidió negarlo.

Iniciaron así la extensa ruta hasta el sótano en completo silencio. Era obvio el único punto de comunicación que comparten es Atsushi y sin él no hay forma que haya diálogo entre ellos dos. Luego de quince minutos de pasar por pasillos y bajar por un estrecho pasillo el último conjunto de gradas en silencio, llegan hasta la puerta del sótano, Kinshiro coloca la caja que llevaba en el suelo y busca las llaves de la puerta en su bolsillo, toma la llave correcta y se apresura a abrir. El rechinar de la puerta resuena más de lo deseado y si En no hubiera tenido sus manos ocupadas habría cubierto sus oídos de tan horrible sentido.

Kinshiro al ver el interior del sótano no puede evitar gruñir en disgusto, el último miembro del Consejo Estudiantil que estuvo encargado de guardar documentos en este lugar fue Akoya y por lo visto no terminó el trabajo. Las últimas cajas estaban acumuladas a un lado y los estantes totalmente vacíos. Kinshiro gruñó nuevamente, le llevaría más tiempo del esperado poner todo ese sitio en orden.

-¿Problemas? – En pregunta al no tener muy en claro el porqué del constante quejar del presidente.

-¿Acaso no puedes ver lo evidente? El sitio es un total desastre y estos documentos deben estar en total orden antes del fin del periodo.

En prefirió reservarse su comentario, no quería ocasionar una discusión innecesaria con el presidente, entró al sótano y colocó las dos cajas que había cargado en el suelo. Por un momento pensó en marcharse y dejar a Kinshiro solo con el trabajo, pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta de la cantidad de trabajo que el otro tendría y del posible remordimiento de consciencia que tendría al decirle a Atsushi que cumplió al 100% y que no fuera verdad. Resignado a que en ocasiones su cariño y respeto por Atsushi podía más que su propio deseo de disfrutar de una buena siesta se quitó su saco lo colocó con poco cuidado en el suelo y arrolló las mangas de su camisa, Kinshiro le miró sorprendido, pero Yufuin no le dio ni un minuto para reaccionar, al contrario el joven tomó la primera caja y con desgano realiza la pregunta.

-¿Dónde se supone que debe ir?

-Al final del primer estante al lado izquierdo – responde Kinshiro quien comienza a revisar el resto de las cajas.

-¿Tienen algún orden en específico? – cuestiona el más alto de los dos.

-Sí, la etiqueta en la parte superior lo indica – y con esa información dada comienzan a poner todo en orden.

El silencio se hace presente nuevamente, ni siquiera En tiene deseos de iniciar una de sus conversaciones de datos sin sentidos, sabe que eso saca de quicio al joven de cabello blanco. Aunque por dentro sí tiene una duda que quizás no sea tan mala idea para poner de tema de conversación.

-¿Hace cuánto existe este sótano? – sí, la curiosidad de En en ocasiones era extraña.

-Desde siempre – Kinshiro contesta sin despegar la mirada de las cajas que habían sido puestas en orden por parte de En hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

-¿Siempre? Nunca había escuchado de esta parte de la escuela y es un lugar interesante… serviría para tomar una siesta.

Con esa última frase hace que el presidente le mire directamente, ese tipo de frases, ese tipo de conducta despreocupada, todo eso era lo que Kinshiro no podía llegar a tolerar de En. Sin embargo, también se contuvo de hacer un comentario que les llevara a tener más problemas, fijo su vista nuevamente en revisar que el orden de las cajas fuera el correcto, no iba a permitir ni un solo error en este trabajo, pero sintió que una respuesta era necesaria.

\- Sí, siempre ha estado aquí fue de las primeras áreas de la escuela en construirse, pero por razones de seguridad se prefirió destinar para funcionamiento del almacenamiento de documentos de la institución, la poca ventilación y la lejanía a las instalaciones principales de la escuela hacen del lugar poco seguro.

-Ya veo – es la simple respuesta de En.

-Al parecer hemos terminado con el trabajo por hoy – Kinshiro expresa al terminar la revisión y al ver que En colocaba la última caja en el estante superior.

El mayor feliz de escuchar eso se dirige a recoger su saco y justo allí es donde ve unas cuantas cajas más en el suelo escondidas al final del pasillo, al parecer los otros dos miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban un tanto despreocupados con su trabajo. Nuevamente el afán del tan deseado descanso cesó y dejó su saco en el mismo lugar.

-Creo que necesitas vigilar mejor a tus otros dos ayudantes – En dice llamando la atención de Kinshiro quien se acerca a ese sector del sótano sólo para sentir el enojo acumulándose aún más – Eso me recuerda, ¿en dónde está ese par?

-Fueron de representantes de la secundaria Binan a una actividad en la secundaria Bijo – responde entre dientes y revisando las marcas en cada una de las cajas.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, ¿cuál es la primera y dónde debe ir?

Kinshiro sin más remedio le da las indicaciones a En, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero apreciaba el hecho que el joven que se destacaba por pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo durmiendo se hubiera quedado ofreciéndole ayuda.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos más para que terminaran de poner todo en orden y unos diez para que Kinshiro realizara la revisión final. Al comprobar que el trabajo estaba finalmente terminado En recoge su saco y acomoda las mangas de su camisa. Kinshiro por su parte sacude un poco el polvo de su uniforme y busca nuevamente la llave para asegurarse de dejar la puerta resguardada.

Justo en el instante que se encuentran cerca de la puerta un estruendo resuena con gran magnitud y seguido a eso la superficie se vuelve totalmente inestable, sin duda alguna se trata de un terremoto. Por un momento ambos se quedan allí, como si fuera el escenario más seguro, pero finalmente reaccionan al ver como la débil estructura comienza a derrumbarse sobre ellos. El movimiento es fuerte y devastador, tratan de correr tan rápido como pueden, pero hay un instante en que las vigas de la construcción comienzan a ceder y el camino se obstaculiza aún más.

En mira hacia la salida, un sentimiento de frustración le invade, la situación no pinta para nada bien y ve a Kinshiro tropezar, le ayuda a levantarse rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho lo jala con fuerza al ver como gran parte de la infraestructura superior se comienza a derrumbar sobre ellos. Kinshiro cae con fuerza al otro lado, finalmente se encuentra en la entrada que los llevaba hacia el sótano, el joven peliblanco se encuentra aturdido, la última acción por parte de Yufuin fue tan rápida que apenas tiene una ligera idea de lo que sucedió. Toma un respiro y trata de ubicar al otro joven, no lo ve cerca de él. Al asegurarse que el terremoto ha terminado por completo se pone en pie, sus piernas aún un poco temblorosas del esfuerzo y la adrenalina.

-¿Yufuin?- llama preocupado al no verle y escucha no muy lejos a una persona toser, sin duda tiene que ser En, pero ¿dónde está?

Kinshiro trata de concentrarse y ubicar desde donde viene el sonido y tras unos segundos ve la silueta de Yufuin en las gradas, nunca creyó pensar de esa manera, pero se siente aliviado de mirar que En está bien, o al menos eso parece. Kusatsu desciende con cuidado para ir a auxiliar al mayor.

-Yufuin, ¿estás bien? – no hay necesidad de esperar respuesta, cuando está totalmente cerca del castaño se da cuenta del porqué En lo abalanzó hacia la salida tan abruptamente.

La parte inferior del cuerpo y parte del torso de En se encuentra atrapada bajo los escombros que cayeron, él se encuentra boca abajo y un pequeño hilo de sangre sale de su boca. Kinshiro por un momento se queda paralizado, no logra decir palabra alguna y las ideas no vienen a su cabeza, ¿qué es lo que debe hacer ahora? Su naturaleza calmada le traiciona y lo abandona en este momento. La ansiedad está tomando todo el control en su persona, pero hay una pausa en ese estado de desesperación al escuchar a En toser nuevamente.

-¡Yufuin! – expresa, su voz mostrando más alivio y alegría que el que habría querido dejar en evidencia - ¿Puedes oírme?

-¿Estás bien… presidente? – En susurra, su voz débil y el esfuerzo de articular palabra le hace tocer más, Kinshiro se preocupa al ver la cantidad de sangre que sale de la boca de En en ese momento.

-Estoy bien, pero por favor no hables, iré a buscar ayuda – Kusatsu indica, finalmente volviendo a sus sentidos de tomar acción en este tipo de situación.

-No… - murmura En y trata de tomar la mano de Kinshiro.

-Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude, Yufuin, ¡no podré sacarte de ahí sin ayuda! - el peliblanco espeta desesperado, realmente tiene que darse prisa.

\- No tiene sentido... prefiero que te quedes... aquí - indica En levantando ligeramente su mirada - Presidente...

Antes de acercarse a En, Kinshiro toma su celular, envía un mensaje a Atsushi, esperando que ese pueda ser enviado sin ningún problema. Kinshiro no le dice con claridad lo que sucede, pero simplemente le pide que busque ayuda tan pronto como sea posible y que se dirijan hacia la entrada del sótano de la secundaria. Kusatsu se pone a trabajar, intenta quitar los escombros para alivianar la carga que presiona el cuerpo de En.

\- No es... necesario - En suscita.

\- ¡Cállate! Debes guardar silencio, siempre estás durmiendo o perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada y justo ahora quieres conversar, sé un poco más coherente con tus acciones - tras el comentario de Kinshiro En simplemente sonríe, no puede creer que incluso en esta situación reciba un regaño por parte de él.

Los minutos avanzaban y el presidente poco a poco lograba liberar a En de los escombros y así tras varios esfuerzos logra quitar una de las partes que ejercía mayor presión sobre En, el ojiazul respira profundamente, permitiéndose respirar el aire que tanto había estado necesitando, pero que a la vez le ocasionó otro ataque de tos. Kinshiro corre al lado de En, le preocupa que la ayuda no haya llegado, era de suponerse que las telecomunicaciones se vieran dañadas, pero jamás pensó que tardarían tanto en reactivarlas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - se atreve a preguntar lo obvio cuando En finalmente deja de toser, apresuradamente saca su pañuelo y limpia la boca de Yufuin que estaba manchada por la sangre.

\- Bien - responde En a sabiendas que lo dicho es la mentira más grande que ha podido expresar en toda su vida - Presidente, por favor... toma el papel de mi bolsillo - pide el mayor esperando a que Kinshiro le obedezca, para su sorpresa el aludido obedece.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? - cuestiona.

\- Dáselo a… Atsushi, por favor - es la respuesta de En.

Kinshiro sabe el mensaje de esa petición, e incluso sabe que tiene que admitir que el color de la piel de En luce sumamente pálido, ¿por qué diablos Atsushi no llega? Piensa Kinshiro sintiendo cómo las lágrimas empiezan a amenazar con salir. Ha tomado la nota del bolsillo de En, pero no desea cumplir con esa petición, no desea tener que entregar ese último mensaje.

\- La guardaré por ahora, pero tú se la darás - Kinshiro suscita, su voz entrecortada y limpia rápidamente las lágrimas de su cara.

\- Espero me perdones por no cumplir esa última orden - En responde con aún más dificultad que antes.

\- Cumplirás la orden, lo sé - Kinshiro susurra, pero al ver la sangre que comienza a fluir por el suelo se da cuenta que En tiene razón y por más que quiera no puede evitar lo que va a pasar - Iré a buscar a Atsushi – indica y da media vuelta.

\- Gracias – susurra En con una diminuta sonrisa esbozada.

Kinshiro se apresura y corre por los pasillos, se da cuenta del caos ocasionado por el terremoto, pero sabe que no tiene tiempo para prestar atención a esos detalles, debe encontrar a Atsushi cuanto antes. Corre a las afueras de la secundaria en donde encuentra a todos los estudiantes, en medio del tumulto divisa finalmente a Atsushi.

\- ¡Atsushi! – grita el chico de cabello blanco y capta la atención del otro.

\- ¿Kinshiro? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde está En? – pregunta el chico con preocupación.

\- Ven, date prisa – Kinshiro le dice sin darle más explicación.

Atsushi no necesita una respuesta directa, sabe que algo anda mal, lo nota por la forma de actuar y el tono de voz de Kinshiro. Al entrar, el mal presentimiento de Atsushi aumenta al ver los daños en el interior en la parte de la secundaria en donde En y Kinshiro habían estado trabajando, todo se encuentra en completo caos.

\- Kinshiro… -Atsushi susurra con su voz entrecortada esperando quizás que el otro le dé algún tipo de respuesta, pero no hay palabras por parte del otro.

Llegan al punto en donde inician las gradas que conducen al sótano y Atsushi siente como si una espada atravesara su corazón al ver la escena. Con cada paso, con cada grada que avanza siente como si la herida aumentara, siente que el aire no es suficiente y por un momento piensa que perderá el conocimiento.

\- ¿En? – la voz de Kinshiro susurrar el nombre de En hace a Atsushi mantenerse en pie por un momento.

\- Presi…

\- No hables – el peliblanco le indica al ver lo entrecortada de la respiración del mayor – Atsushi está aquí – menciona y En trata de levantar su mirada.

Atsushi no puede moverse, se queda estático, no puede comprender lo que ha sucedido, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió?

\- En… - el peliazul suscita, siente que de articular otra palabra su voz demostrará el temor que tiene.

\- Atsu…- dice con una pequeña sonrisa y tose un poco más.

Atsushi corre hacia el lado de En, sus manos tiemblan, sus ojos se nublan y sabe que las lágrimas han comenzado a salir. En nota que Atsushi no podrá resistir estar allí, que no podrá afrontar lo inevitable. Con dificultad levanta la mano que había quedado libre y toma débilmente la mano de Atsushi.

\- Lo siento… quería… verte una… última vez – expresa, sabe que el haber aceptado la oferta de Kinshiro de buscarle fue un error, pero ciertamente necesitaba verlo para poder aceptar todo.

\- En… En vas a estar bien, ya lo verás… estarás bien… iremos por ayuda y… - la voz de Atsushi se entrecorta y al final su voz es casi inaudible.

\- Sí… estará bien… gracias Atsushi – En dice sonriendo y lentamente cierra sus ojos.

\- En, vamos… tienes que mantenerte despierto… En – Atsushi comienza a llamarle de forma desesperada y presiona con más fuerza la mano de En.

\- Atsushi… él…

\- ¡Él está dormido! ¡Se ha quedado dormido como siempre! – el peliazul espeta antes que Kinshiro le haga admitir la realidad - ¡En está durmiendo! Sé que lo puedo despertar, siempre lo hago, yo sé… yo sé que solamente necesito despertarlo… sólo tengo que despertarlo como siempre lo hago.

Kinshiro se mantiene en silencio, observa fijamente a Atsushi quien tiene su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y totalmente enrojecido. Sigue repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, esperando que En despierte y reaccione a su petición.

\- En… por favor… por favor despierta – los sollozos del chico continúan, la frase parece ya una trágica melodía y su voz cada vez es más afónica – En… Kinshiro, ¿por qué En no despierta? Él tiene que despertar…

En ese instante, Kinshiro no lo soporta más, suelta la mano de Atsushi de la de En y saca a su amigo del sitio. Lo lleva hasta las afueras, y se encuentran con los demás.

\- Kinshiro, ¿qué sucedió? – Ibushi quien habría regresado en compañía de Akoya pregunta.

\- Por favor, pide a las personas de seguridad que se dirijan al sótano, un estudiante falleció en el terremoto – Kinshiro expresa.

\- En… En… no… En – Atsushi repite y el resto de los miembros del club se dan cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Poco a poco las reacciones de todos se van presentando, Yumoto es el primero en llorar y aferrarse fuertemente a Wómbat, Ryuu mira a Io de forma desesperada como si su amigo pudiera desmentir lo que se ha dicho, pero Io no hace contacto visual con él, al contrario cierra sus ojos y cubre su rostro con su mano. Al ver a los chicos reaccionar así, Atsushi lo acepta también, se derrumba ante la realidad de la noticia cayendo de rodillas y permitiéndose llorar tanto como lo necesita. Kinshiro se mantiene a su lado y le sostiene con fuerza evitando que caiga.

Ese día las clases fueron suspendidas y por orden del consejo estudiantil todos los estudiantes fueron requeridos a asistir a presentar sus respetos a la familia Yufuin. Todo ese momento, todas esas acciones parecían parte de una pesadilla para Atsushi, su mirada perdida, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, no hablaba con ninguno de los muchachos y ni siquiera tuvo la capacidad de hablar con los padres de En.

Simplemente deseaba pensar que se trataba de un sueño.

Los días pasaron, las semanas avanzaron, Atsushi no parecía recuperarse, y lo peor Kinshiro sabía que tenía un último mensaje por parte de En que entregar a Atsushi. El peliblanco había cometido la imprudencia de leer el mensaje escrito en aquella nota y sabía que era necesario entregarla a su mejor amigo de infancia.

Un día de tantos, Atsushi no se presentó a clases, envió un mensaje a Kinshiro diciendo que no se sentía de ánimos para ir a clases. Ese día, Kinshiro supo que debía hacer algo. Al terminar las clases suspendió las labores del consejo estudiantil por el día y se dirigió a la casa de Atsushi. Fue recibido por los padres del chico de cabello azul y le invitaron a pasar dejándole ir hasta la habitación del chico.

\- Atsushi – suscita el mayor al entrar a la habitación de Kinugawa.

No hay respuesta inmediata, simplemente ve al chico recostado en cama y levantar levemente su mirada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta Kinshiro sintiendo arrepentimiento instantáneo tras haber cuestionado lo obvio.

\- Hoy quise dormir… suelo verlo en sueños y pensar que está bien… pero hoy no soñé con él – es la forma en la que responde Atsushi - ¿Sabes? En pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo e incluso cuando salíamos tomaba una siesta improvisada en el parque o cualquier lugar al que fuéramos…

\- Atsushi – susurra Kinshiro, no sabe si sea prudente interrumpir al chico, es la primera vez que dice tantas palabras desde el acontecimiento.

\- Es increíble pensar que una persona que sólo dormía sea tan necesaria… sea parte fundamental de la vida… Kinshiro… yo… yo necesito ver a En… quiero pensar que él está bien, quiero verle nuevamente… quiero escucharle decir uno de sus datos extraños nuevamente, escucharlo decir "es una molestia", hay tanto… hay tanto que no logré decirle… Kinshiro…yo…

\- Lo entiendo – Kusatsu menciona, no quiere que su amigo deba admitir esos sentimientos en voz alta, no sabe qué tanto daño pueda ocasionar eso – Lo entiendo, Atsushi… y creo que debí darte esto hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo de cómo pudieras reaccionar.

Kinshiro menciona y saca de su bolsillo la nota que En le había entregado minutos antes de que falleciera. Atsushi extiende su mano, tiembla un poco al momento en que reconoce el papel del cuaderno de En y uno de los dibujos que el chico solía hacer en los bordes de su cuaderno cada vez que se aburría. Kinugawa desdobla el papel y reconoce la letra de En, un último mensaje de En.

 _"Atsushi, ¿sabes? Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo, pero creo que últimamente ya no quiero ser tu amigo… quiero que seamos algo más, pero temo por cómo vayas a reaccionar… he llegado a darme cuenta que te quiero…_

 _Sí, eso es lo que siento ahora, algo más fuerte que el ser amigos, algo que necesito decirte, pero soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, he escrito este mensaje tantas veces en mi mente que finalmente me decidí a pasarlo a un papel para no olvidar ni una sola palabra, pero sé que muy probablemente lo haré, es demasiado trabajo recordar y escribir todo lo que quiero decirte. Espero perdones mi pereza._

 _En fin, lo importante y lo que necesito que sepas es que te amo._

 _Atentamente: En Yufuin"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por el rostro de Atsushi, ¿ambos se sentían igual? ¿Ambos compartían esos sentimientos?

\- En… - susurra el chico.

\- Lamento mucho no haberte dado la nota antes – Kinshiro dice y se levanta de su lugar – Creo que no sabía cuál era el momento adecuado… ni siquiera estoy seguro que ahora lo fuera.

\- Lo fue – responde Atsushi – lo fue, necesitaba aferrarme a un recuerdo… a algo que me garantizara que no estaría solo.

\- No estás solo, Atsushi.

\- Sí, lo siento… es sólo… extraño a En más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes podría imaginar y al menos… con esta nota… él estará conmigo hasta que nos volvamos a reunir – dice en medio de lágrimas nuevamente.

\- Estoy seguro que él siempre cuidará de ti – Kinshiro le dice y tras unos momentos de silencio, se despide de Atsushi.

El chico de lentes mantiene la nota en sus manos, la aferra con fuerza a su pecho y se dirige a la ventana que tiene en su habitación. Atsushi se quita los lentes, sabe que no podrá decir sus palabras sin llorar y es mejor mirar a las estrellas sin nada de por medio, al menos en esta ocasión.

\- Siempre te gustó esperar hasta el último momento para decir las cosas, ¿cierto, En? – su voz se entrecorta y suspira - ¿Sabes? Yo también quería dejar de ser tu amigo… también quería que fuéramos algo más – Atsushi se detiene nuevamente y limpia su rostro – Espero algún día podamos conocernos nuevamente… espero algún día poder decirte esto de frente, te amo, En.

Atsushi sonríe tímidamente al dejar salir esas palabras, mira las estrellas nuevamente y podría jurar haber visto una estrella resplandecer más fuerte que las demás, como si intentara responderle. Sonrío y regresó al interior de su habitación.

No importa el tiempo que pasara, Atsushi llevaría consigo esa nota por siempre, hasta que el destino les permitiera unirse nuevamente.

* * *

Y pues ... si les dio mucha tristeza acá un video para que no me maten watch?v=TxkvCUEEElY

Bye! Gracias por leer!


End file.
